<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'd Like To Walk Around In Your Mind by FernThorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349444">I'd Like To Walk Around In Your Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernThorn/pseuds/FernThorn'>FernThorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Bottom!Scanlan, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, The link between all of Sam Riegel's characters is that they're size queens, Top!Pike, Vaginal Fingering, female Scanlan au, lesbian pikelan, wlw pikelan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernThorn/pseuds/FernThorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Scanlan was wit and charm and charisma, and she wielded her powers with the flipancy of a bored god, using her quick sense of humor to disorient not only foes, but allies as well. Pike loved her girlfriend, but as anyone who had met her could attest, she could be a little shit sometimes." </em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scanlan Shorthalt/Pike Trickfoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'd Like To Walk Around In Your Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pike loved her girlfriend, but as anyone who had met her could attest, she could be a little shit sometimes. Scanlan was wit and charm and charisma, and she wielded her powers with the flipancy of a bored god, using her quick sense of humor to disorient not only foes, but allies as well. The gnome bard was unpredictable, a total enigma wrapped in lavish silks and lies, parading her existence around with a cocky grin.</p><p>It wasn’t as if Scanlan didn’t live up to her reputation. She <em>was </em>attractive, her defined features adorned with whatever silks and jewels she fancied. She wore her dark hair in a ponytail, usually accompanied by a beret. Her tan skin was unblemished other than the occasional battle wounds that streaked her body. She was as talented as the bar room myths praised, her voice gently melodic, but powerful enough to cut its way through a raging battle. She was quick to utilize her silver tongue, both in eloquent smooth talk and in the bedroom, where she took lovers of an ever-expanding variety. Somehow, despite all of these things, she had taken a particular liking to Pike Trickfoot, someone not at all accustomed to the exuberant lifestyle Scanlan lived.</p><p>Whatever had caused Scanlan to take a particular liking to Pike was something Pike was uncertain of, despite the fact that Scanlan declared her admiration of Pike’s virtues frequently and boldly. Scanlan sang songs of Pike’s beauty and grace, hymns composed more meticulously than what was usually written on the spot for Scanlan’s other fleeting crushes.</p><p>But, the more time Pike spent around the bard, the more Pike picked up. Scanlan would joke and flirt, and for too long, she thought that that was simply the way she was. She almost got away with it too. It was simply too easy to accept her as shallow, mostly because she did such a good job of maintaining the visage of someone so deeply entranced with her vices to inhabit depth. Most people regarded her as a caricature of a person and not as the deeply damaged and insecure person she was. </p><p>It had taken a surprisingly long time and an excessive amount of alcohol to finally see her break, Scanlan finally crumbling and sobbing about her mother and manic depression and insecurities, all of these things Pike had never gotten the slightest inkling of. Petting her hair gently and holding her close, Pike promised the bard she would be her protector.- that Pike would take care of her. They fell asleep fully clothed, Scanlan’s cheek resting on Pike’s breast as the cleric held her tightly.</p><p>In the morning, a disheveled, hungover Scanlan had laughed it off, pretending not to remember what had happened, returning to her usual, over the top flirtation. But, behind the lie, there was vulnerability that Pike could have sworn wasn’t there before. Before Pike could call her out, Scanlan smoothed down her hair and went to go find Grog, leaving Pike the way she usually left her; bewildered.</p><p>Pike was so certain she was going to have to initiate another talk that she was taken aback when Scanlan pulled her aside one night to talk. They talked more, and with her head low, Scanlan asked if Pike had meant what she said. With a sincere smile, Pike said she had. </p><p>There were negotiations about what each of them wanted out of a relationship: Scanlan expressing that at least for now, she didn’t want anyone knowing, Pike saying she wanted them to be exclusive. It did take a bit of effort to break past Scanlan’s walls, but once she did, it was easy to communicate openly.</p><p>This was all how Pike got to come home after a long day to find her girlfriend curled in on herself, sprawled in the center of their bed, curled in a small, whining ball. Scanlan wore a thin, somewhat opaque, purple robe with small golden flowers embroidered into the sleeves for flair. The robe did little to nothing to hide her figure, but Pike had bought it with that specifically in mind. The soft, silk robe covered black undergarments, and around her neck Scanlan wore a black collar with a ring hanging from the center.</p><p>“I see you followed instructions,” Pike concluded, making a conscious effort not to allow her adoration come through in her tone of voice. Pike sat on the side of the bed where Scanlan lay, lazily looping her pinky through the ring of the collar and gazing down at her girlfriend. “Oh, look, you almost wrinkled your robe.”</p><p>“You’re trying to kill me,” Scanlan sobbed, her voice choked, looking up at Pike through pleading eyes, hazy with lust. </p><p>“Maybe.” Pike smirked down, gently tucking a strand of soft, dark hair that had fallen loose from Scanlan’s ponytail behind her flushed ear, pleased her instructions had elicited the intended effect. </p><p>It was something they had discussed before. Scanlan liked instructions on what to do and when to do them. This was no issue in the bedroom, but it had extended a bit beyond that, Pike leaving her lover notes on what to wear and how to prep herself for later. If Scanlan had followed instructions, and by the way she trembled beneath Pike’s soothing touches, Pike guessed she had, the aphrodisiacs had set in.</p><p>“Did you touch yourself while I was gone?” Pike asked, her voice taking on the lower, more commanding tone she assumed in these encounters.</p><p>“No,” Scanlan replied quickly, her voice still strained. With narrowed eyes, Pike stared down Scanlan, trying to gather whether or not this was the truth. Usually, she wouldn’t have been able to see through Scanlan’s lies, but her lover was such a mess that there was no way she could have managed to lie in such a state.</p><p>Pike acknowledged that with an apathetic hum, before standing up and walking towards the dresser, eliciting a tiny, pathetic whine at the loss of touch from her lover on the bed. Slowly, as to increase the viewing time of the sight on the bed, Pike undressed herself, folding each garment carefully so as not a single wrinkle remained.</p><p>“Pikey,” Scanlan whined, her eyes desperate. “Please.”</p><p>“Hm?” Pike responded, as she draped her shirt over the chair in the corner of the room, leaving her in only her lingerie. “Do you need something?”</p><p>Scanlan let out a sound reminiscent of a dying animal. Pike chuckled, sitting down on the bed and scooping Scanlan up by the ass into her lap, Pike’s strong arms holding her aloft, hovering just over her lap. The moment she could make contact, Scanlan’s lips were pressed to hers, arms wrapped around her neck tightly. Pike could feel the soft press of Scanlan’s breasts against hers. </p><p>“Needy,” Pike murmured, holding Scanlan by the chin to make eye contact, Scanlan pouting in response. “Don’t be too eager. I’ve waited all day for this.”</p><p>Scanlan stayed obediently as Pike took a good look at her lover sitting in her lap. Scanlan was decently light, so it wasn’t difficult at all to keep her aloft with just her arms wrapped around her trembling legs. With a steady finger, Pike reached under the robe to run a gentle finger up from her abdomen to the strap of her bra, lazily plucking it back so it hung loosely off the tan, pink-scarred skin of Scanlan’s shoulder. It was such a breathtaking sight, Scanlan’s entire face flushed, her lips parted slightly as she breathed heavily, her pupils blown out and her hair a disheveled mess. With a chuckle, Pike undid the loose knot holding the robe shut and pulled it off of Scanlan’s shoulders, throwing it behind them carelessly.</p><p>“Oh, look at you,” Pike half-cooed, half-scolded. “Such a mess. At least someone is putting you in your place.”</p><p>Scanlan whined once more, burying her face into the crook of Pike’s shoulder. “I wish you would put me in my place a bit more sexually.”</p><p>The hands holding Scanlan’s thighs tightened a bit as Pike stifled the urge to laugh. She stood up, Putting her knee-jerk reaction to Scanlan’s antics to good, and Scanlan reacted in confusion to suddenly being lifted.</p><p>“Smart ass,” Pike grumbled, and a cocky smirk wormed its way onto Scanlan’s lips. Before she could speak again, Pike took initiative by spinning around and tossing Scanlan onto the bed. “At least use your mouth for something productive.”</p><p>“Oh, c’mon. You love my-” Scanlan started before being cut off by Pike’s lips connecting with hers. Dominating over her, Pike gently held the nape of Scanlan’s neck and leaned her backwards until Scanlan was fully at Pike’s mercy. She sat up, sitting above Scanlan who looked at her like she was the sun. </p><p>After tossing off the rest of her garments, Pike crawled up to position herself above Scanlan. Taking a deep breath, she sunk down on Scanlan’s face. Scanlan had many skills, and her silver tongue was certainly capable of much. It was a trick to maintain some semblance of composure while riding Scanlan’s mouth, but somehow Pike maintained the role they had constructed for these encounters.</p><p>“Ngh-” Pike gasped, breathless. “So good, my good girl.”</p><p>This praise seemingly invigorated Scanlan, and she doubled her efforts. Pike didn’t give out praise frequently, despite the fact that Scanlan liked it so much, reserving it only for when it was truly earned. Pike grinded down unconsciously as Scanlan played a note against her clit, the vibrations seemingly reverberating through her bones, causing her to arch her back. The feeling was warm and passionate and <em>overwhelmingly </em>good. It was hard to focus on anything else but the sensations between her legs as Scanlan rolled the flat of her tongue over her cunt, humming with satisfaction when Pike grabbed her hair, roughly tugging it.</p><p>“Fuck, Scanlan,” she moaned. “Fuck, fuck, fuck-”</p><p>The waves of pleasure rocketing up from her core mixed with the hotness of being this incredibly powerful meant Pike was approaching her peak quickly. Stopping herself from downright trembling, Pike grabbed onto the headboard of the bed, her knuckles turning white as she held on for dear life. She got the vague impression that her thighs were squeezing Scanlan’s head, but as the warm waves of pleasure dared to tip into orgasm, she couldn’t find it in her to care. Grinding her clit down onto Scanlan’s mouth, Pike came with a gasp. Pleasure rolled like waves, crashing and rolling over her, pulling shaky sighs from her lips.</p><p>With a sigh, Pike rolled off her perch and fell against the pillows. Scanlan looked on with lust-hazen, dark eyes, a self-satisfied grin painting her lips along with the evidence of Pike’s enjoyment. </p><p>“Was that good, ma’am?” She asked, fluttering her eyelashes. The lilt on the word “ma’am” indicated that she was joking, though the rush of desire that hit Pike’s core at the honorific was quite genuine.</p><p>“Come here,” Pike growled, pulling Scanlan into her lap. Scanlan giggled a bit, the soft noise being cut off by Pike launching into kissing her, licking her mess off Scanlan’s flushed cheeks and sucking her lips until they became swollen. As they kissed, Pike moved them back, keeping a strong hand on the small of Scanlan’s back, the other hand reaching down to grab at her annoyingly perfect ass. Pike ran her hands over the patterns of the fabric, resisting the urge to just play with Scanlan’s bubble butt, before hooking her finger in the fabric and pulling the lingerie down.</p><p>She moved down as she worked, sucking and pressing kisses into Scanlan’s thick thighs. By the time her underwear was fully off, Scanlan was a mess, looking down at her with desperation. It was such a cute look that Pike couldn’t help but tease. </p><p>“Aw darling,” she cooed. “What do we say?”</p><p>“Please,” Scanlan pleaded instantly, too far gone to do much more. </p><p>“Well… because you asked so politely,” Pike murmured, sinking a finger into Scanlan’s cunt. </p><p>There was a sort of routine they did to get her warmed up. It was rarely tedious and Pike found great pleasure in drawing out the experience. The little gasp that emerged from Scanlan’s mouth when Pike crooked her finger just so indicated she had found the sweet spot, so Pike added another finger and began to work that spot. </p><p>The little noises that Scanlan made were like music, Pike finding a certain kind of pleasure in the knowledge that she wasn’t playing it up for attention or praise. Scanlan’s hands clutched at the sheets as Pike worked her a little harder, a little faster, until Scanlan was begging under her breath for release, endearing, needy words interspersed with little gasps. Obliging, Pike’s thumb found her clit. Maintaining the rhythm stimulating her spot, she rubbed little circles on the bundle of nerves until Scanlan gasped, arching her back, and came.</p><p>Pike kissed and sucked Scanlan’s trembling thighs as the bard came down from the rush of euphoria. </p><p>“How are we feeling?” Pike asked, looking up from the impressive array of bruises marking the bard’s inner thighs. She could tell by the look of excitement in her eyes that Scanlan was fully prepared for more, but it was still important to check in.</p><p>“Good,” Scanlan responded. With a smile, Pike moved up to allow her hands to roam. Scanlan had once admitted that she wasn’t entirely sure what Pike got out of it, but there were few better guilts than the feeling of possession that Pike got when she pulled off Scanlan’s bra and caressed her breasts. Scanlan’s breasts were on the smaller side, but they were nicely shaped and were soft in her hands. Scanlan had once admitted that she had binded when she was younger as a persuasion, being a small gnome amongst bigger humanoids and all. That fact made Pike more drawn to them, making sure she knew that Pike would protect her.</p><p>Moving a leg in between Scanlan’s thighs, Pike took a nipple into her mouth and sucked gently, Scanlan squeaking with surprise at the sensation. Tweaking the other between her forefingers, Pike used her free hand to roam up Scanlan’s back, tracing a line up the nape of her neck which caused her to shutter. Without warning, she grabbed onto Scanlan’s ponytail, eliciting a small moan from the bard, and tugged it backwards, exposing her neck which Pike licked a stripe up. </p><p>“I-” Scanlan choked breathlessly. “-I’m really getting mixed signals here, Pikey.”</p><p>Pike laughed and pressed a kiss to Scanlan’s nose sweetly. “Stay here.”</p><p>With that, she scooted off the bed, leaving Scanlan a flushed, disheveled mess. Pike made her way over to the drawer which stored the strap-ons. She rifled through the phalluses until she found the opaque purple one. It was clearly made for one of the larger races. The dildo was big for a human, let alone a gnome, and despite Pike pointing this out, Scanlan was unwavered in her pursuit. They had tried to use it a while ago, but Scanlan had ended up having to use their safeword, and they had decided to put it off for another day. </p><p>Pike snuck a glance back at her lover on the bed who was now sitting obediently sitting on her knees, breathing heavily. With a sigh, Pike grabbed the rest of the necessary instruments and began equipping them whilst she spoke. </p><p>As she adjusted the harness, she ordered, “Arms and knees. Ass up.”</p><p>Ever willing to please, Scanlan did as she said, getting into position. Pike gently caressed her hips as she lined up behind her, seemingly massaging some of the tension out of her posture.</p><p>The first thrust was slow and calculated, and even with only the head in, she could tell it was a lot. Scanlan’s body was tense and her breaths had stopped.</p><p>Pike was about to pull out and check again before the small voice below her said, “P-please, deeper, k-keep going.”</p><p>Pike leaned down and pressed a soft kiss onto her girlfriend’s shoulder blade as she slowly pressed in deeper. The breath was pulled from Scanlan’s lips and her trembling arms gave out, dropping her face to the bed, elevating her ass further in the air. Holding her hips, Pike pulled out, biting her lip at the obscene slick noise, before slowly thrusting back in. She maintained the slow, careful pace for a bit, allowing Scanlan to get warmed up to the feeling of something so much larger than her inside of her. </p><p>“Ngh-” Scanlan whined, clearly overwhelmed. “Pikey, please, please more, I need-”</p><p>She was cut off by Pike thrusting back in, deeper and quicker, causing Scanlan to all but mewl at the sensation. Still careful, Pike picked up the pace, still only fucking her with three fifths of the dildo. Scanlan’s little gasps graduated to relentless whimpers as Pike stimulated her spot. </p><p>“What do you need, darling? Use your words,” Pike cooed, fucking into her deeper. </p><p>“Please,” Scanlan whimpered desperately. “Please fuck me.”</p><p>“As you wish,” Pike said before pulling out. Scanlan wailed softly with discontent, but was cut off when Pike flipped Scanlan onto her back and promptly thrust back in.</p><p>This position was better, as Pike could get better leverage and she could see the lust hazen look of enamoration on Scanlan’s face. </p><p>As she fucked into her, she gently tweaked a swollen, spit slick nipple between her forefingers, rolling it carefully as Scanlan trembled under her. Pike quickly realized that there was no way that Scanlan was going to be able to take all of her, but she was making a valiant effort. To reward her bravery, Pike stroked down her chest to her clit. </p><p>As Pike ran a hand over the sensitive bud, Scanlan bucked up into her palm, eyes squeezed shut and lips parted, fists buried in the bedsheets to hold on for dear life. Pike would have teased more, but she had been good and she seemed so desperate to come that Pike could not in good faith deny her of that. Pressing the side of her crooked finger against her clit, she thrust in hard once more.</p><p>Scanlan came loudly beneath her, squirting over the dildo as she writhed. Her noises were as pleasing as her music, and equally enchanting. </p><p>Gently, Pike pulled out, Scanlan’s cunt clenching around the dildo as she tightened, coming down from her orgasm.  Pike hated leaving her alone for even a moment, so she quickly put away the strap on and returned to the bed, laying on her side next to Scanlan. </p><p>Tucking a loose strand of hair behind a pink, pointed ear, Pike asked softly, “How are you feeling?”</p><p>Scanlan blinked up with her dark brown puppy dog eyes before curling into Pike’s eyes.</p><p>“Mh, good,” she replied, voice wrecked. Pike had never heard Scanlan lose her voice before, and it was quite endearing, although she guessed it wasn’t going to be fun when she tried to sing the next day. “Will you take care of me?”</p><p>Pike pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, holding her a little closer. She was certain Scanlan meant their usual aftercare routine, but through her protective haze, she took it as a need for confirmation, confirmation Pike was ready to provide.</p><p>“Of course.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to @capitola for beta reading &lt;3</p><p>Title is a song by Vashti Bunyan</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>